<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nineteen Years Later by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758696">Nineteen Years Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Years Later, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一些十九年后的片段，包括罗丝的第一个九月一日，和德拉科就斯科皮想要邀请罗丝去圣诞舞会而与哈利通信的始末。<br/>……以及斯科皮强烈地觉得自己的挚友分明是损友。<br/>这些年来在欧美圈里摸爬滚打，有过很多墙头，但是HP一直是不忘的初心，一直断断续续有写文看文，作文手这么些年唯一的大长篇也是给了HP。在HP里萌过很多cp，本命cp之一狮蛇GGSS也是HP里的，但是在提笔写这本无料的时候，我还是完全按照了原著的方向来写，想这样写一些原著向纪念性的文字很久了，如今终于得以一了夙愿非常开心。<br/>17年妖都夏季sp及slo6无料</p><p>旧文搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September 1st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>送给尾巴的生贺文</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“罗丝，起床啦！”</p><p>    “妈，我根本没睡着！”</p><p>    门外的赫敏听到女儿精神饱满的回答，无奈地推门进入卧室，看着穿戴齐整坐在床上第不知道多少次整理她的行李的罗丝·韦斯莱，更加无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>    “亲爱的，我当年都没你这么兴奋。”赫敏坐到女儿身边摸了摸那头和自己无比相似的褐发，“你真的一晚没睡？”</p><p>    罗丝嘟起嘴巴：“没睡！我就是睡不着嘛！詹姆他总是写信说霍格沃茨有多好玩多有趣！”</p><p>    赫敏挑眉，故作严肃地问：“詹姆他有没有说他在霍格沃茨干了什么坏事？”</p><p>    “没做什么啊，也就是在乔治叔叔的指导下把霍格沃茨的密道都走了一遍。乔治叔叔说他还太小，有些事情要等他大了才能告诉他。”罗丝一脸认真地回答母亲。</p><p>    闻言，赫敏不由得揉了揉眉心，乔治都是老大不小的人了，怎么还跟二十年前一个样。不过乔治似乎整个人都停滞在了那一年，停在了弗雷德坟上最后一抔土落下的那一刻，再也没有长大过。</p><p>    那之后，乔治曾经与安吉丽娜约会过一段时间。但是当安吉丽娜想把乔治带回家见父母的时候，乔治却退却了，他向喜欢了他那么些年的女孩道歉，说自己没法给她她想要的家庭。安吉丽娜后来对金妮和赫敏说她也感觉到了，没有了弗雷德的乔治就像被冻结在了那年初夏一样。</p><p>    后来，乔治继续经营韦斯莱笑话把戏坊，似乎把他整个人都扔进了那家店里。把戏坊的生意越来越好，在霍格莫德也开了分店，把佐科的生意分去了起码一半。乔治觉得有点过意不去，毕竟当年自己和弗雷德还在霍格沃茨的时候佐科是他们最早的伙伴。于是韦斯莱笑话把戏坊霍格莫德分店与佐科合并，联合经营，还共同推出了不少精品。乔治后来基本就全呆在霍格莫德店了，对角巷店交给了罗恩和西蒙。</p><p>    不必乔治自己说，所有人都猜的到原因：那里离霍格沃茨近，有霍格沃茨的小动物们每周末去采购，乔治在那里肯定更贴近自己的回忆，更开心，看着那些孩子就像看着当年的自己和弗雷德、乔丹。</p><p>    恩，他甚至收购小动物们炸下来的马桶圈——当然了，值得欣慰的是没有太多小动物真的拿着马桶圈来卖。</p><p>    “告诉我詹姆没有夜游，罗丝。”赫敏叹了口气，说。</p><p>    “夜游没几次，詹姆打算今年才正式开始夜游生涯呢。”罗丝一本正经地回答。</p><p>    赫敏摇了摇头，她该庆幸詹姆那小子忘了让罗丝保密吗？她吻了一下罗丝的额头：“你可以去看看密道，但是不许夜游，亲爱的。”</p><p>    罗丝嘟起嘴：“其实我没太明白夜游有什么好玩的。”</p><p>    “那就好。”赫敏不由自主地笑起来，她就知道自己的大女儿像自己，“你快些去洗漱，然后我们下去吃早餐吧，你爸爸今天也破天荒地早起了。我不建议你喝咖啡，这样你可以在霍格沃茨特快上补觉，精神饱满地迎接你的第一次开学晚宴。”</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>    “早上好，我的女王们，雨果还在洗漱呢，一会儿就下来。”</p><p>    罗恩在餐桌边为赫敏和罗丝拉开座椅，看向女儿的表情中带着满满的骄傲。</p><p>    “爸，我受宠若惊啊。”罗丝一边坐下一边笑着说。</p><p>    罗恩向赫敏挤了挤眼：“Moine，你看罗丝比当年的你好多了，一点都不趾高气扬。”</p><p>    赫敏翻了个白眼，给罗丝倒了半杯橙汁，毫不客气地回答：“你之所以觉得当年的我趾高气扬只能是因为你见识短浅，当时我只是在帮纳威找他的莱福！”</p><p>   “好好好，你说的都是对的，万事通小姐。”罗恩做出投降的手势，一脸无可奈何地说。</p><p>    罗丝在旁边忍不住噗嗤笑出声来，还好她没在吃东西。她忍不住问：“爸，那你是怎么和妈成为朋友的？既然你觉得她——”说着，她弯了弯手指，比了一对引号，“——趾高气扬？你们以前都没怎么说过你们十一岁的时候！你们说会等我十一岁的时候告诉我的！”</p><p>    赫敏和罗恩对视一眼，都像想起了什么美好的事情一样微笑起来。罗恩喝下一口咖啡，装模作样地咳嗽了两声，说：“我猜我以前怕麻烦，可能是说过这样的话。好吧好吧，躲得过初一躲不过十五。我和你妈妈是在霍格沃茨特快上第一次见面的。”</p><p>    “罗丝，不要因为这个就指望你能在今天的火车上遇到你未来的丈夫。”赫敏在一旁严肃地补充到。</p><p>    “那时，我和你哈利教父一个包厢，正在聊天还是吃东西，突然包厢门被拉开了——没敲门哦，罗丝，没敲门，你可不能在这点上学你妈——然后Moine就出现了，那时候她的头发蓬蓬松松的，还有一双像兔子一样的门牙……”</p><p>    “而你满脸的雀斑，鼻子上还有一块污渍。”</p><p>    “嘿，那不是重点！”</p><p>    “那我的门牙也不是重点！”</p><p>    “好吧，anyway，”罗恩冲罗丝做了个鬼脸，“然后她问我和哈利，有没有看到一只蟾蜍，因为纳威叔叔弄丢了他的蟾蜍。”</p><p>    “我听说过那只蟾蜍！纳威叔叔可喜欢他了！”罗丝咯咯笑着说，“他还说过莱福总是被他弄不见。”</p><p>    “何止如此，他还总是受到'死亡威胁'呢，来自我们的老魔药课教授。”罗恩笑着说，觉得自己一时间真的回到了那么那么久之前，“不过呢，那个时候我和哈利还没有那个荣幸见过莱福，所以我就说没有。但是Moine没有走，而是坐了进来开始聊天——当然了，‘趾高气扬’地，问我们有没有看一年级课本，有没有尝试书上的咒语。”</p><p>    “预习是起码的学习习惯好不好，你看罗丝，我没要求她，她自己就开始看了。”</p><p>    “我只拜托到时候你不要强制要求雨果也预习，罗丝像你。”罗恩苦着脸说。</p><p>    正好雨果从楼上下来，好奇地问：“不强制我什么？”</p><p>    “你妈妈想让你提前看那些枯燥的课本，我的小雨果。”罗恩一脸悲情地说，一边给雨果倒了一杯牛奶，八岁的孩子正是长身体的时候。</p><p>    雨果奇怪地眨眨眼睛：“看书多有意思啊爸爸。”</p><p>    于是罗恩陷入了“为什么我的两个孩子没有一个像我一样呢”的悲哀中无法自拔……</p><p>    “所以我们的第一次见面并不怎么样，更谈不上浪漫。”赫敏微笑着替丈夫向两个孩子总结到。</p><p>    罗丝咬着杯口：“可是你们从一年级就是很好的朋友了啊。”</p><p>    “如果你十一岁的时候和一个人一起对付过巨怪的话，你们也会成为好朋友的。”罗恩有气无力地说。</p><p>    “巨怪？！你们怎么从来没告诉过我！”——罗丝和雨果异口同声地惊叫出声。</p><p>    罗恩痛苦地捂住自己的耳朵：“因为你们的老妈觉得那么早让你们知道那种事情'对你们成长不好'。”最后他还模仿了莫丽的语调，引得两个孩子咯咯直笑。</p><p>    接下来是罗恩的讲故事时间，他“声情并茂”地为两个孩子讲述了他们的爸爸是如何勇猛地在二十六年前的万圣节夜与哈利教父一起英雄救美地从巨怪手下救出了赫敏的。</p><p>    “两个莽撞如巨怪的家伙。”赫敏最后补充到，“不过从那以后我们就成为了好朋友。”</p><p>    罗丝和雨果出神地盯着自己的父母，说实话，他们知道自己的父母曾经是英雄，可是罗恩和赫敏从来没有对自己的两个孩子说过太多曾经的惊险故事，说的更多的是校园生活的细碎而又值得回忆的日常。</p><p>    “好啦好啦，孩子们，我们要去国王十字车站了，不然会赶不上火车的！”赫敏拍拍手说，“罗丝，我相信你不会丢三落四的，对吧？”</p><p>    “当然不会，我可不是詹姆。”罗丝骄傲地笑了一下，说。</p><p>    前年詹姆一年级入学的9月1日现在回想起来也真是“惨绝人寰”，连曾经一大家韦斯莱的孩子的9月1日都没有詹姆一个人那天落下的东西多。而詹姆还总是正好在有人回去帮他取东西之后“突然想起来”还有东西没带。</p><p>    后来大家开玩笑说詹姆一个人把所有孩子能落下的东西一次性都落下过了，以后每年9月1日应该再不会落下东西了。</p><p>    收拾停当之后，罗恩开着车（当然了，普通的车，只是加了个小小的空间魔法扩大了一点）把一家人送到国王十字车站。在那里他们见到了哈利和金妮，堪比当年的韦斯莱双胞胎的詹姆，还有乖巧懂事，也是今年入学的阿不思。</p><p>    “停车挺顺利吧？”罗恩问哈利，“我也是。赫敏不相信我能通过麻瓜驾驶考试，是不是啊，赫敏？她还以为我不得不对考官使混淆咒呢。”</p><p>    金妮一直在嘱咐詹姆周末去霍格莫德不要把所有的钱都花在韦斯莱笑话把戏坊里，而詹姆只是做了个鬼脸，说：“妈，别担心，乔治叔叔说要送给我呢。”</p><p>    火车离开前，哈利蹲下身子对阿不思说了点什么，然后拍拍男孩的后背，跟他击了个掌，目送着小儿子上车与詹姆、罗丝坐在了一起。</p><p>    令人惊讶的是，他们的包厢里似乎还坐着斯科皮。赫敏拉了拉哈利让他看，哈利惊讶地微笑起来，不自觉地点了点头。</p><p>    “一切都会变得更好的。”</p><p>    目送着红色的火车缓缓驶离车站，罗恩突然轻声说。</p><p>    “哇，我还以为我的小哥哥会立刻冲上火车把那个铂金头发的小男孩拽出来呢。”金妮笑着冷嘲热讽到。</p><p>    罗恩这辈子不知道第多少次被自己的妹妹噎得无言以对。</p><p>    赫敏轻笑着吻了一下自己的丈夫：“真高兴你不再纠结这些无关紧要的事情。”</p><p>    罗恩红了脸，不好意思地抓了抓头发：“当时我还只是个小孩子嘛……”</p><p>    一行四个大人都笑了起来。</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>    “你的伤疤还疼过吗？”</p><p>    “没有，一切太平。”</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯科皮这几天一直担心自己的金雕会带来吼叫信。</p><p>他倒是不怎么害怕吼叫信让他丢脸——看在梅林的份上，这几年他的脸已经被詹姆那个家伙拽着丢尽了——他害怕吼叫信会让自己的计划曝光。</p><p>拜托，如果邀请对象提前知道了自己会被他邀请，不就太没意思了吗？</p><p>这个十二月初的早晨，他的金雕带来除了《预言家日报》之外的一封普通的带着马尔福家徽的信时，斯科皮非常想像个昏君一样给带来好消息的信使送上一顿美餐——他也的确这么做了，偷偷用霍格沃茨长桌上的早餐给他的宝贝金雕美餐了一顿。</p><p>“所以你到底跟德拉科叔叔说了什么，让你这么担心他给你寄回一封吼叫信？”阿不思叼着一片吐司好奇地凑近，“你竟然一直没跟我说。”</p><p>斯科皮白了自己最好的朋友一眼——不过倒也没推开他凑过来看信的脑袋——自顾自打开了信，快速地浏览了一遍。</p><p>然后阿不思就以堪比吼叫信的分贝大喊了起来：“梅林的坩埚！斯科普斯·许珀里翁·马尔福，你竟然——唔！”</p><p>今天霍格沃茨的早餐时段，斯莱特林长桌上的阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特依旧很不安分。</p><p>“你差点让我窒息，兄弟！”阿不思大口地喝着橙汁，愤愤地说。斯科皮又白了他一眼：“还不是你差点让全校的人都知道我要去邀请罗丝做我的舞伴！”他有的时候真怀疑阿不思这个家伙是不是披着蛇皮的狮子，天知道分院帽为什么要把这个波特家的二儿子分到斯莱特林来。</p><p>阿不思·假斯莱特林·西弗勒斯·真格兰芬多·波特不甘地撇撇嘴：“我可是早就猜到了你要邀请罗丝的~我可是巫师里的福尔摩斯，你看看你，每次一到斯莱特林与格兰芬多一起上的课的时候，就千方百计借着你与我还有詹姆的关系要去和罗丝组队，别以为我看不出来你的伪装，你可能能骗过大部分人，但是骗不过我！”</p><p>斯科皮·我可能交了一个假朋友·马尔福无语地看着趾高气扬的好友，刚想无奈地叹口气继续自己的早餐，却突然发现了一个问题。</p><p>“既然你早就猜到了，那你刚刚看到信的时候为什么还要像受到了什么巨大刺激一样要尖叫出来，除非你的目的就是……”</p><p>“就是要让你暴露啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>今天的斯科皮·马尔福也依旧拿阿不思·波特没有办法呢。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>几乎是与此同时，刚刚在魔法部傲罗司坐下身的哈利·波特在自己办公桌上的“私人待阅信件”格里发现了一封署名“德拉科·马尔福”的信封。</p><p>哈利略带惊讶地拿起手感细腻的信封，德拉科几乎没有往自己的办公室寄过信，一般都是寄到家里，看来今天是有什么重要的事情？想到这里，哈利赶快拆开信封看了起来。</p><p> </p><p>疤头：</p><p>我的儿子斯科皮昨晚来信告诉我了他在圣诞舞会上要邀请你的侄女罗丝·韦斯莱的计划，希望你能跟你红头发的朋友说一声，以免他的宝贝女儿在受到邀请的时候过于激动。<br/>祝好。</p><p>德拉科·马尔福</p><p> </p><p>……斯科皮那孩子要去邀请罗丝去圣诞舞会并且还害怕被拒绝？哈利轻车熟路地get到了这封内容一点都不像其外表那样正式的短笺的主要内容。</p><p>哈利把短笺放到边上，一边拆着自己的工作信件一边思考着该怎么回复马尔福家的男主人。</p><p>于是马尔福家的男主人在准备吃午餐之前收到了一只谷仓猫头鹰送来的、用魔法部傲罗司的工作用纸随随便便折成一个信封的、来自大难不死的男孩哈利·波特的短信。</p><p> </p><p>死马尔福：</p><p>很高兴了解到你的儿子还算有点眼光，我会转告罗恩让我可爱的侄女提防着某些心怀不轨的邪恶斯莱特林的。<br/>祝好。</p><p>哈利·波特：）</p><p> </p><p>德拉科·马尔福嘴角抽搐着把那张既是信纸又是信封的傲罗司的工作用纸在手里揉成一团，扔在自己的盘子边。阿斯托利亚用大拇指就能猜出来自己的丈夫收到的是谁的来信，她有的时候真的有些不太理解，她还为此与如今很受欢迎的《预言家日报》体育版记者金妮·波特通过一两次信，两位妻子在信里调笑了各自丈夫那从学校时期就一直延续的“恶习”——那些乱七八糟的外号，还有小孩子斗气一样的对话方式——总而言之言而总之，哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福在他们那幼稚可笑的敌对年代过去之后，并没有抛弃那段日子的幼稚可笑的敌对方式。</p><p>那天再晚些的时候，赫敏·格兰杰收到了挚友哈利同样写在傲罗司的工作用纸上的短笺，简略地告知了赫敏她的女儿要被马尔福的儿子约去圣诞舞会了，并且委婉地建议赫敏提前做一做她丈夫的心理工作，以免某个冲动的老格兰芬多一个忍不住大闹霍格沃茨的圣诞舞会。</p><p>赫敏忍不住笑出声，她一边折起信纸一边抬头对正在一脸幸福地享用小羊排的现韦斯莱笑话把戏坊的老板说：“罗恩，我记得罗丝入学之前，你提醒过她不要和‘纯血统的男孩子’混在一起？”</p><p>罗恩咀嚼着小羊排，想不到哈利的来信会与这个有什么关联，于是他给了妻子一个眼神让她继续说。</p><p>“听说马尔福的儿子，小斯科皮想要邀请我们的宝贝罗丝去参加圣诞舞会呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亲爱的哈利：</p><p>正如你我所想象的那样，罗恩在听说这个消息之后差点把炖菜打翻。不过我已经成功地让他冷静下来了，你要相信我的说服能力。再说了，当年罗恩威胁罗丝的时候是拿亚瑟当幌子的，亚瑟如今可是他孙女开心就一切都好。嗯，我猜马尔福家的小少爷不用担心会有一个红发的怒气冲冲的父亲把他拽出去来场决斗了。</p><p>爱你的，Moine</p><p> </p><p>寄出短笺之后的赫敏看着猫头鹰消失在夜色中，突然有了点奇怪的想法。</p><p>于是，在十一月底的某节格兰芬多与斯莱特林一起上的草药学（今天的隆巴顿教授依旧很有亲和力呢）结束之后，斯科皮·我才不紧张·马尔福拽着阿不思·你不是不紧张吗·波特，喊住了罗丝·我不知道要发生什么·韦斯莱。</p><p>斯科皮紧张地深呼吸了一下，在脑海里飞快地过了一遍自己父母后来强调的礼仪，最后终于在身后阿不思戳他后腰的手指的催促下，上前半步，微微弯腰倾身低头，手抚在胸前，开口道：</p><p>“罗丝·韦斯莱小姐，不知我是否有幸能与向您一样美丽优秀的女生一起参加即将到来的圣诞舞会呢？如果您答应我的邀请，将会是我的莫大荣幸。”</p><p>罗丝故意沉默了一会，低着头不敢看想要邀请的女生的表情的斯科皮差点僵死在原地，所以他也看不到阿不思与罗丝交换着忍笑的眼神。“嗯……马尔福先生，您能来邀请我也是我莫大的荣幸，不过……”</p><p>斯科皮差点晕过去，不过什么？“我已经有舞伴了？”、“我还有其他的人选？”</p><p>“……我的舞步可能还需要您略加指点，因为我平时基本不在着方面留心。”</p><p>——这个转折可是罗丝想了好久之后才想出来的！天知道她多想看一次永远不慌不忙举止从容的斯科皮慌张那么一下下。</p><p>斯科皮差点就地抱住阿不思痛哭。谢天谢地詹姆不在！梅林在上，如果那家伙看到了的话，斯科皮可能要一直被他羞辱到毕业。松了口气的马尔福家少爷抬起头，正打算握住未来舞伴的手来个吻手礼，却发现他们周围不知道什么时候多了一群围观的小动物们。</p><p>薄脸皮的小天蝎就差像地精一样就地挖个地洞钻进去了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的母亲：</p><p>随信附上可爱的哈利·克里维好心为我和斯科皮拍的圣诞舞会照片，他送给我的礼服非常合身，也与他的礼服很搭。不得不说斯科皮真的很帅气，又处处礼节周到——除了阿不思和詹姆在附近的时候——我和他度过了一个堪称完美的圣诞舞会。<br/>舞会上穿着墨绿色晚礼服的麦格校长非常美丽而尊贵！真希望我上了年纪之后也能像她一样。<br/>不多说了，我已经收拾好行李啦，明天一早就能坐上霍格沃茨特快回家见到你和爸爸了，到时候我再向你们详述这美好的一晚！</p><p>爱你的，罗丝</p><p>赫敏合上女儿的来信，想起了很多很多年前，自己也曾在那神奇的大礼堂美丽的天花板下翩翩起舞。她闭上眼睛还能想起那天她的舞伴威克多尔的衣着、哈利的无所适从、罗恩的吃醋脸、邓布利多校长那特别的礼袍……她还能想起许多许多，她明白女儿的感受，即便过去了这么多年，有些事情是不会变的。</p><p>又看了一眼女儿与马尔福家儿子的合影，赫敏又不禁欣慰地想到，有些事情却也的确改变了呢。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>